Freaky Friday
by EdwardRPatzCullenIsHot
Summary: Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like if Lilly was from Tennessee and was Hannah Montana and Miley was the normal girl from California who loves to surf? Well in this story Miley wants to know how it feels to be normal and Lilly wants to know


Thursday morning Miley stood up and looked and her piggy bank all she had was a quarter from Mamaw and 100 bucks from her birthday last year. "So… Broke!" she moaned as she picked up the phone to call Lilly." Hello, Mrs. Truscott here, may I help you?" "Hey Mrs. Truscott is Lilly in." "Yea just a moment," "Lilly!" she called "Come get the phone." "Hello," said a voice on the other line. "Hey Lilly what's up?" "Nothing" she replied. "Oh yea Miley um... I was looking in the magazines when I saw the cutest ring that your Hannah money and my Lilly money could afford." "How much?" Asked Miley. "50 $" Said Lilly. "I'll be right over" said Miley. She walked across the beach stared at the sun and saw Oliver as soon as she looked back. "Hey can I borrow 5 $". "Sorry, I'm broke" said Oliver. Miley looked down and moaned, "you too!" She continued walking and then stopped to see her brother talking with Amber and Ashley. Totally weird, she thought. She kept walking until she reached Lilly's house. She walked up the stairs and heard someone call her name. "Miley!" "Miley! Look up!" Lilly called from her window. "My moms doing her yoga and relaxation stuff, She doesn't wanna get bothered." "Then how am I supposed to get inside?" Miley called back.

"Here" Lilly grabbed a rope and threw it down holding the other end." Sweet Niblets!" Miley thought. She grabbed the rope and started climbing up until, Lilly's phone rang, Lilly rushed to get it forgetting about the rope and Miley. She let go and Miley went flying down into the wet marshy mud. "My new T-shirt!" Miley called out. Lilly ran to the window and looked down at her. "Are you ok?" She called down, "yeah Never been better", Miley called back. Lilly ran downstairs and she opened her door. "Miley!" She rushed to hug her best friend in the entire world. "Hey Lilly big problem Miley said. I have a concert soon." They both rushed to Miley's house and got ready. "Miles! Her dad called from downstairs, Hurry up!!" "Coming Daddy" she answered as she ran downstairs. They stepped into the Limo. Miley was wearing Knee High Jeans with a cute White Tank top and Pumps. While Lilly was wearing a Purple wig with Jeans and a cute long Sleeved Blouse.

Miley was talking to Lilly while her Dad was reading a "What's Going on in Tennessee" magazine. She leaned over and was surprised to see her Aunt Dolly in the Tennessee Superstar section. "Daddy look! It's Aunt Dolly." "Yeah and look she won 'Best Tennessee superstar.'" When they arrived at the concert place Lola walked around and saw Traci walking by. Hannah pushed Lola away and smiled at Traci. Hannah then rushed on stage and sang, Who Said, Make Some Noise, Pumpin up the party now, Old blue Jeans and Just like you. After the show they rushed to the Limo and got home. Miley and Lily where sitting on the front porch. "Look" Lilly shouted. They both looked where Lilly was pointing. The magazine showed the ring that Lilly was talking to Miley about. "Are we gonna buy it or what?" Lilly said. "Lilly I don't think ….. I should….Buy it. Lilly looked and Miley and said "What?" Lilly asked. Why don't we buy that… umm…? Head Band? Lilly walked off the porch and looked at Miley, "No!" "If I were Hannah Montana or Famous I would actually buy things for my best friend when she asked" Lilly shouted. Miley stared at her and said "If I where normal I would love to be the best friend of a teen pop sensation.

Lilly stomped home and walked in the house. She slammed then locked the door shut then she took of her wig and through it at her garbage. She sat on her bed, Her mom walked up the stairs and opened Lilly's door. She walked in with fortune cookies and said "Hungry for a fortune cookie" "Yea" Lilly answered. She ate the fortune cookie but first took out the paper. She placed it on her desk. As soon as her Mom left she opened the paper. Tomorrow light will shine on you and you will be changed." She threw it in the garbage and put on her pajamas and drifted off to sleep. Miley had the same experience; She walked inside and locked the door she walked upstairs until she reached her room. Her dad came in and said "Bought Chinese food bud what do you want?" Miley looked at the tray and thought for a moment, She picked up a fortune cookie ate it. When her dad left she looked at the paper. Again it said the same thing as Lilly's " 

Flash Back  
When Anna and her mom ate the fortune cookie but first read the paper. It said the same thing for both of them. The earthquake happened. The next day they where in each others Bodies.


End file.
